Data analytics typically includes examining raw data to draw conclusions. However, because of the amount of raw data, most systems today either limit the amount of data or require a large amount of time to process. The large amount of time may be at least partially attributed to the number of levels of abstraction for many solutions. In particular, by trying to provide a one-size-fits-all system, solutions become slower and slower as the amount of data increases. Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved techniques for real-time analytics.